NBC: The 1st Yearly Gathering
by bb-08
Summary: Shortly after the incident where Jack tried to be Santa, the Holiday Towns decided to do a yearly gathering of the leaders from each town so they can all talk. The only problem is Sally may have the Skellingtons child while Jack is away.!FINISHED!
1. Last Day In Halloween Town

"Jack, please don't go!" Sally Pleaded  
  
"I have to go Sally my dear, it is my job as the king of Halloween  
Town." Said Jack.  
  
"But what if you aren't back in time for the baby? What if you miss  
the biggest day of our lives?!?" Said sally, she was beginning to cry.  
  
"Don't be silly my love, of course I'll be back in time. I wouldn't  
dare miss the day my child is born!" Jack said.  
  
"What if you do?" she shouted, tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Sally, please, please stop crying. I promise I'll be back in time.  
I'll be gone for only two weeks my dear, and you must understand that  
I have to go." Said Jack. He gave Sally a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What if the baby is born early? You know it can happen, sometimes  
they can even be born a month or more early." Said Sally.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here when our child is born." He replied.  
  
Jack was right; he had to go. If he did not show up in Easter Town  
tomorrow morning he could get into a lot of trouble, and Halloween  
Town could be ruined. Tomorrow was the first day of the Yearly Holiday  
Gathering, which is a two week long gathering of all the leaders of  
the holiday towns. It is held in a different town each year, this year  
it is in Easter Town, and next year it is going to be in Christmas  
Town. But Sally also had a point; the baby was do in three weeks, and  
if the baby decided to come a week or two early Jack would miss the  
day his child would be born. So Jack and Sally Skellington had spent  
the last month arguing about Jack leaving.  
  
"Sally I'll be back in just a little while, I have to go talk with the  
mayor." Jack shouted, as he shut the front door.  
  
He arrived at the mayor's front door five minutes later and rang the  
doorbell. It let out a horrible screech; that sounded like finger  
nails dragging down a chalkboard.  
  
The mayor pulled the front door open, and had his huge smile on his  
face. "Come in Jack, come in! I have a few things for you to look at,  
and some great ideas of things you might want to discuss at the  
Gathering! He said, in a loud booming voice.  
  
Jack quickly made his frown into a big forced smile and entered the  
mayor's house. He and the Mayor took a seat around his kitchen table.  
  
"Oh isn't it so exciting! You must be so happy to go to the Gathering.  
Bet you can't wait!" Said the Mayor.  
  
"I was excited about it when the idea of the Yearly Holiday Gathering  
was made, but I am not so excited at the moment." Said Jack. At the  
words the Mayor's happy face quickly spun around to his unhappy face.  
  
"Jack, what do you mean?" He said  
  
"Its just that Sally is due to have our child in three weeks, and if  
the child comes even a week early I'll miss the day of its birth.  
Sally is very upset about this, and I really would hate not to be  
there for her and the child." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, dear. I see what you mean, but Jack you'll have so much fun at  
the Gathering. Please just cheer up and enjoy yourself." The Mayor  
said.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to enjoy myself while I am worrying  
about the baby." Said Jack  
  
"Oh, no." He groaned, "What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I am not sure, I mean I have to go and all." Said Jack  
  
There was a long pause. Neither of them spoke for about five minutes  
until finally the Mayor spoke.  
  
"Jack, I think I have an Idea!" The mayor said, he face spun around to  
the happy half; "If Sally starts having the baby while you are gone we  
can send Zero to go get you, and hopefully you can make it back in  
time and see your child being born."  
  
"Great idea! This is going to work out after all." Said Jack, as a  
real smile spread across his face.  
  
Jack headed home after a long talk with the Mayor. They went over what  
Jack was going to say while at the gathering, and he gave Jack a large  
stack of papers reminding him of the things to talk about.  
  
"Sally I am home, and I have some great news!" said Jack as soon as he  
walked into the doors of his house,  
  
Sally came down the stairs with an excited look on her face "What is  
it?" She asked.  
  
"The Mayor thought of a delightful plan!" Jack said "If you start  
having the baby while I am away, Zero well be sent to fetch me  
immediately and I'll come home right away."  
  
"That is a good idea, but what if you don't get back in time?" Sally  
said  
  
"I will get back in time!" Jack said confidently  
  
Jack and Sally sat down and had there last dinner together. It was  
rather romantic. They ate in the light of candles; the table was  
decorated nicely with black roses, and black and white confetti. They  
had a delicious meal containing of baked bat sandwiches, newt eye  
stew, and very tasty homemade green tri juice. Normally they would  
have drunk champagne rather then juice, but since Sally was pregnant  
she couldn't drink anything containing alcohol.  
  
"Sally, I love you so much." Said Jack, he sweetly kissed Sally, and  
tucked her into their bed. "I'll see you in two weeks sweetheart."  
  
"Bye Jack, please be careful. I love you" Said Sally.  
  
"Good night" Jack said. Then off he went to go to Easter Town. 


	2. Easter Town

Jack stopped and got zero on his way out to the woods. Zero would light the way with his nose, since the woods were pitch black. Zero would also keep him company since it was a rather long walk.  
  
"Zero; my boy you must promise me that you'll come immediately and quickly if Sally starts to have our child." Jack said  
  
Zero barked back in reply, and licked Jacks hand.  
  
"That a boy, Zero." Jack said patting him on his head.  
  
Several hours later Jack reached the doors into the other towns. He patted Zero good bye and said "You be a good boy, and take care of Sally for me. Bye now" He then opened the door and was sucked in.  
  
Swirling and spinning he went, threw a dark tunnel. Then with a light thud he landed on the soft green, dew covered grass. It was just starting to get light; he had made it just in time. He went wandering off threw the grassy, flower covered field; he had to find the meeting place in this strange, cheerful, colorful place.  
  
Eventually he came upon a bunch of houses, and buildings out in the field. The houses were all very cute. They were mainly white, light pink, violet, yellow and light blue. They all had small front yards; with fancy picket fences. There were gardens in every yard. Jack had never every seen so many, delightful color's in his life. He was absolutely amazed.  
  
Jack was told to meet in the tallest building. It was white and contained a giant golden bell in the top. They called it a church. Jack never heard of anything called a church before, but they told him it was a place where they gave thanks, and talked about the mighty one called God. God they told him, created everyone. Jack never heard of anything such as this and thought it was rather ridiculous.  
  
Jack noticed the church almost immediately since the bell started ringing. It also stuck out since it was so huge. The ringing of the bell startled Jack. It was so loud, and seemed to make the ground vibrate. Jack was thinking that a bell would be a good, and easy way to call town meetings in Halloween Town, and decided he would ask about how it worked.  
  
He made his way inside the building, it seemed everyone was already there. A rabbit in which he had met once before came hopping up to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Jack Skellington, we meet again. I welcome you to Easter Town. You made it just in time, the meetings are about to start." Said the Easter Bunny.  
  
"Thank you, and I am so dearly sorry about our last meeting." Jack replied.  
  
The Easter Bunny just smiled and hopped away. Jack went and took a seat in the first row. The building was huge and contained about two hundred rows of seats; there was a large stage, and a piano in the front. The windows were neatly decorated, with colors and different drawings.  
  
"Every one, please take a seat!" The Easter Bunny shouted into a microphone, "The first meeting is about to begin!"  
  
Everyone in the room began to make there way to a seat. Someone Jack new pretty good came over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Santy Claws, how are you my old friend?" Said Jack  
  
"Mr. Skellington, nice to see you again. How have you been?" Said Santa.  
  
"I have good, I recently got married and I am expecting a child in about three weeks." Jack said, "How have you been?"  
  
"I have been good. We celebrated Christmas last month, and all went well. By the way congrats, on getting married!" Santa said smiling a jolly smile.  
  
As Jack looked around the room he noticed all the different people who had come to the gathering. There was a large bird, a little green man, a short chubby man with wings carrying a bow with arrows that had heart shaped ends, and a tall skinny man wearing red, white, and blue. There of course was also Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and him; Jack Skellington. Meaning that there must be, eight holiday towns.  
  
"Welcome everyone. I am glad you could all make it to this years Holiday Gathering. I hope you all will enjoy your stay here at Easter Town." Said the Easter Bunny, "Today we'll all take time and introduce ourselves, the town you come from, and the holiday you represent." "I'll start" He continued "and then you can all take turns to come up here to talk." "Anyways, I am the Easter Bunny. On a holiday called Easter, I hop around and deliver baskets of goodies to everyone in my town. Easter is celebrated in April, and the main purpose of it is to celebrate the day Jesus was resurrected." Then the Easter Bunny hopped off the stage and joined everyone else on the bench.  
  
Santa Clause then rose from sitting next to Jack Skellington and wobbled up to the stage. He then introduced himself, and his holiday.  
  
The bird then rose off the seat and strode up to the stage. "Hullo" Said the bird "I am the Magic Turkey, I come from Thanksgiving Town. In November the people in my town join together and have a huge feast. The night before the feast I fly around and drop presents off at the houses for all the people to have." He hopped off the stage and took a seat back on the bench.  
  
Next the short green man climbed up the stairs to the stage with difficulty. "Hey there, I am St. Patrick the Leprechaun, I come from St. Patrick Town. St. Patrick Day is held in March. On this day we have a huge parade. I am in the parade, with some of my leprechaun friends. We fly around and throw out candy, and gold as we pass by. Everyone in our town always have to wear something green or you'll get yourself a nice hard pinch!" St. Patrick said, with an evil grin. He then hopped down the stairs and sat back in his seat.  
  
The short chubby man fluttered up to the stage with his stubby wings and landed gently. He began to talk immediately, starting out with clearing his throat. "I am Cupid. I live in Valentine Town. On Valentines Day I fly around shooting people with arrows making them fall in love with each other. The people in my town hand out candy, and valentine cards on our Holiday." He said in a dreamy sort of voice.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sam. I come from a town that on July 4th has a huge celebration. We celebrate by having a feast and lighting off fireworks. We also sing during our holiday." Said the tall man wearing red, white, and blue.  
  
Now it was Jacks turn. He walked up there, with a wide grin on his face. He was so excited. "Hello everyone! My name is Jack Skellington, and I come from Halloween Town. Halloween Town is a most delightful place, filled with a lot of interesting people." Jack said, "I am the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, and with the help of the Mayor, and my wife we run our town, and make plans for Halloween. On Halloween we celebrate by having a parade, singing, handing out candy, scaring each other, and having a huge feast." Then with a bow Jack left the stage and went and sat down.  
  
"Thank you all for introducing yourselves, I hope everyone now knows everyone, and what their holiday is about. We shall have a feast now, so come and follow me upstairs please." Said the Easter Bunny, leading the way threw a door way and up the stairs.  
  
Everyone got up and followed. They made it up the stairs and sat around a huge table. There were many different types of foods. Jack had never, ever even seen most of them before. He filled his plate with a little bit of everything. It all tasted really good.  
  
After everyone had, had their feeling the Easter Bunny again stood up to speak.  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed your meal. You may all go now and explore Easter Town. The Towns People well help you out if you need anything. Be sure to meet back here by dark. Oh yeah, and also stay away from the big stone building. It is said to be haunted, and very strange things can happen when anyone enters it." He said. He then went hopping into another room.  
  
Everyone rose slowly from the table; they all talked for a bit, and then went on their way to explore Easter Town. 


	3. The Red Vase With Green Spots

*** So far I don't think the story has been very exciting, but I promise it'll get better. ;) So what do you all think of it so far? This is my first time writing a story for fanfic. Please R&R and let me know how I am doing. P.S. If you have never heard The Grateful Dead listen to them sometime, they are so awesome! ~*Hugz* BB~ ***  
  
For a while, Jack followed Santa around. They were talking about many different things including Christmas and Halloween. Jack was really curious how Santa Clause managed to do what he did every year, how he knew what the kids would want, and who was good and bad. Eventually the two split up and went there own ways.  
  
Jack headed up for a fenced field that had some strange fluffy, white creatures grouped up into it. There had to be hundreds of them he thought. He started to climb over the fence when;  
  
"Hey there! Whatcha doin?" A man shouted from out in the field.  
  
"Oh hi there sir, I am Jack Skellington from Halloween Town. I was just curious what these weird, fluffy creatures were?" Said Jack.  
  
The man came walking up to the fence where Jack was. "So you are here for the Gathering. I am Rocky Rogers; but you can call me Rock. I am a shepherd here." He said, "These strange creatures are called sheep."  
  
"Interesting, could I touch one?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure climb on over and follow me." Said Rock, laughing slightly.  
  
Jack climbed over the fence and followed Rock out to the herd of sheep. Rock walked over to one that was wearing a collar and bell. He grabbed the sheep by the collar and motioned for Jack to come closer. Jack walked over to him and the sheep.  
  
"This here Flafski. Go, ahead and pet him." Rock said.  
  
Jack ran his hand down Flafski's back. He grinned, he had never felt anything so fluffy, and soft. It had such thick hair. He scratched Falfski behind the ears, and the sheep baaed.  
  
"It is absolutely amazing." Said Jack, "He is so soft, his hair is so thick, and he makes the most peculiar nose."  
  
"Sheep's hair is called wool. You can make clothes, blankets, and many other things out of their wool." Said Rocky. He let go of Flafski. Flafski walked off and rejoined his herd."  
  
"Thank you much for letting me pet your sheep. I shall be off now. Bye." Said Jack as he walked off and climbed back over the fence.  
  
Next Jack headed to a small pink building that had a sign that read: "Taylor's Gifts, Toys, and Treats." Jack opened the door and entered the store. He was immediately greeted with a handshake from an older, short, chubby lady with black hair.  
  
"Hello there! Nice seeing you, you must be a guest from a different Holiday Town. I am Miss. Taylor, who are you?" She said cheerfully.  
  
"I am Jack from Halloween Town. Nice to meet, what a wonderful little place you have, may I look around?" Jack said in reply. He was looking around the store wide eyed, and with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, yes please do! If there is anything you see that you like please, please let me know." Miss. Taylor said. She was such a cheerful and hyper old lady.  
  
Jack walked around the store looking at all the neat items she had. There were so many different things. They were all different colors, shapes, and a lot of things smelled very strange. He picked up a little stick shaped item that had a strong smell to it.  
"Miss, what is this?" He asked holding the stick shaped object.  
  
"That" she said, "is an inscent. You just light the tip on fire, like this; then you blow the fire out, and the tip slowly burns and it lets out good smelling smoke."  
  
The inscent was burning, and letting out smoke. Jack sniffed the air, he could smell it but he definitely didn't think it smelled good.  
  
"Can you get them in different smells?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes, yes there are a wide variety of smells. My personal favorite is Spring Flowers." Said Miss. Taylor  
  
"Do you have any in frogs breath?" asked Jack  
  
"No. Never heard of any called frogs breath. Sorry." Replied Miss. Taylor.  
  
Jack looked around some more and found a neat tall, skinny jar he liked. It was dark red, with green spots on it. He picked it up and examined it closely. He thought Sally would really like it a lot.  
  
"What is this jar used for?" Said Jack, pointing to the red jar in his hand.  
  
"The jar is used for holding flowers. You fill it up with some water, and then put flowers in it. It is called a flower vase." She answered.  
  
"Could I have it?" Jack said, picking it up.  
  
"Of course you may." Miss. Taylor said, smiling sweetly and getting a box.  
  
"Do you have any flowers I can put in it?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Not right now, but if you stop by before you leave to go home, I can get you some then." Said Miss. Taylor smiling widely. She took the vase from Jack and placed it in the box.  
  
"Bye now, I'll be back before I leave!" Jack shouted as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Jack!" Miss Taylor yelled back as the door shut.  
  
Jack wandered around till it started to get dark, and then started heading back to the church. He met many neat people, and saw a lot of weird things that day. He was in a very, very cheerful mood.  
  
He was the first one to get to the church. The Easter Bunny came in shortly after words, and within fifteen minutes everyone had arrived. They all went up stairs to where they had eaten break feast earlier. The table was now decorated very nicely, with candles, flowers, and a lot of other decorations. There was a banner now hanging up that said; "Welcome, all my Holiday friends!" it was written in glittery silver letters,  
  
After ever one finished eating dinner the Easter Bunny showed them there rooms, told them they would be woken up at 9:30 for break feast, and for tomorrows events. 


	4. The Party

In the morning after breakfast everyone had to get prepared to do give a speech to all the people that live in Easter Town. They all just had to introduce themselves, their holiday, and their towns. Jack was lined up to go first then it was Santa Clause, Cupid, St. Patrick, Sam, and finally the Magic Turkey.  
  
The speeches went good. Jack just said the same thing he said in his last speech. Afterwards all the holiday leaders went back into the church, for a meeting.  
  
"You all did great on your speech to the town's people. Now we need to have a meeting and discuss any topics you guys want to talk about." Said the Easter Bunny, "I am going to start out by bringing up one issue that has been on my mind. This issue is about getting all the people in all of the Holiday Towns together for one big celebration. I personally think it is a good idea, but what do you all think?"  
  
Santa's hand went up and so did everyone else's. "Lets go down the line, starting with Mr. Clause." The Easter Bunny said.  
  
"I personally think it is a good idea, except for one problem." Santa stated, "The problem is that the people in the different towns all are very, very different. For example the children in Halloween Town believe that scaring, and hurting each other is normal and appropriate; while in my town it is not appropriate, and the children would be offended and upset by it."  
  
"Oh, but I do think it would be splendid! Everyone would just love it! Though as Santa said; there is differences between every ones ways, but I think it should be just fine since it would be a one to two day event only." Jack said  
  
It was the Turkeys turn next. "Well, I think it would be really neat to unite all of our towns for a day, but there could definitely be some problems. With careful planning I think this idea would work out wonderfully."  
  
Everyone else had there say on this subject and it was agreed that; someday they would have this Celebration but not any time soon, that it would take a lot of careful planning, and on next years meeting the would discuss this topic more.  
  
"Now Jack the townspeople and I need to ask you a favor." Said the Easter Bunny. His face was very serious  
  
"What is this favor?" Jack asked.  
  
"We were wondering if you could check out the Haunted building and see if there is anything you can do for us, because it has become a real problem." Said the Easter Bunny.  
  
Jack smiled "of course I can." He said  
  
"Good, good. How about tomorrow morning after breakfast?" The Easter Bunny said.  
  
"Sure, just whenever." Said Jack  
  
The meeting went good. Everyone had a chance to talk about what they needed to, and Jack even asked about the bell and was given instructions on how to make one. It was now time for the big feast. Jack walked out to the field where it was going to be. It was decorated nicely. There were at least fifty long tables, and torches lit the night sky. All the people from Easter Town were there.  
  
"Hullo Jack, here have a glass of wine." Said the Magic Turkey. He handed Jack a glass a poured him some wine. "If you want anymore, there are tons of different alcoholic beverages over on that table." He said  
  
"Thank you friend." Said Jack. He took a drink of the wine. It was absolutely delicious.  
  
"Everyone, EVERYONE!" The Easter Bunny yelled, "PLEASE TAKE A SEAT, DINNER IS ABOUT TO BE SERVED! ALL THE HOLIDAY LEADERS SIT AT THIS FRONT TABLE PLEASE!"  
  
Everyone walked to a table. Jack went and sat in the front table. A few townspeople came around with dishes of food and sat them on the tables. There were so many different types of foods. Including: salads, steaks, fruits, lamb chops, and even frog legs. Jack began to fill his plate immediately. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw all the food. He went and filled his cup up with beer from the keg. It was very good, cold, and smooth tasting beer.  
  
After everyone ate, there was karaoke. After quite a few drinks Jack went up and sang a song. Normally he was a good singer, but the alcohol obviously had an effect on it. The words were all slurred and he didn't even pronounce half of them right. People still danced to his song, but he caused some of the children to start crying because the song scared them. After the song he stumbled off the stage, had another drink and then went and danced.  
  
Several hours after Jack Santa went stumbling on to the stage. He got up there and attempted to sing "Jingle Bells"  
  
"Jingle bell, jingle bell, all the fun. Uh. A SLEIGH!" He sang shouting sleigh at the top of his lungs, "HO HO HO HO" Then with a loud startling thud he passed out on the stage.  
  
A large group of townspeople carried him off with difficulty and took him off to his room.  
  
Jack continued to drink threw the night. He danced and he danced. He danced with townspeople, the Easter Bunny, and even with the Magic Turkey to a slow song. Finally way past midnight everyone headed off for bed, including Jack who fell several times on his way, and had to be escorted up the stairs to his room by some kid.  
  
"Thank you little boy, nighty, night now." Said Jack.  
  
"I'm a little girl, but that's ok. Night Pumpkin King." She said. 


	5. Haunted House

"Jack, wake up its time for breakfast." The Easter Bunny said, slightly shaking Jack. "Come on Jack, get up!"  
  
"Wha, what?" Jack Stammered sitting up quickly. "Ahh, my head." He moaned, and laid back down.  
  
"You need to get up now, its breakfast time. If you eat you'll feel much better." Whispered the Easter Bunny.  
  
"Nah, I am not hungry." Jack said.  
  
"Please Jack everyone is waiting for you." The Easter Bunny said continuing to whisper.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll be down shortly." Jack said yawning.  
  
Jack went to breakfast shortly after and noticed someone was missing from the table.  
  
"Where's Santy Claws?" He asked  
  
"He is still sleeping. He has a bad hangover, and has been throwing up since really early this morning." Replied Sam.  
  
"Oh, ok. Shall we eat then?" Jack said  
  
Jack ate very little breakfast. He just didn't feel good. After breakfast he went back to his room and took a nap, He woke up in the afternoon, he felt better, and went off to find the Easter Bunny to see if he wanted him to go check out the haunted house. He found him right away. The Easter Bunny and all the other Holiday Leaders (except Santa) were all having some tea and talking.  
  
"Hi there Jack, feeling better?" The Easter Bunny asked Joyfully.  
  
"Yes, much better. I was wondering if you wanted me to go check out the Haunted House now?" Said Jack  
  
"Yeah, of course! If you are feeling up to it that is?" He replied.  
  
"Yeah I am feeling up to it." Jack said smiling widely.  
  
"Ok then, how about after a cup of tea?" Said the Easter Bunny.  
  
"Sure." Said Jack.  
  
He drank a cup of tea and then they all headed off for the haunted house. When the opened the Church doors to leave Santa came down the stairs. He was looking very ill.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.  
  
"No not at all, Jack is just going to see if he can un-haunt the haunted house." The Easter Bunny said happily.  
  
So off they all went to the haunted house. It was a rather large stone building. It had a stone fence surrounding it, the grass was way over grown, and weeds were growing up the side of the building. It looked like a mess. It didn't look like it belonged in Easter Town. All the other houses were so adorable, and well cared for.  
  
"This is it Jack." Said the Easter Bunny. "Odd noises come from this building, and the last guy who tried to mow the yard was never seen again. I really do hope you can help."  
  
"Hmm, sounds like a simple ghost, or maybe a monster under the bed." Said Jack. He entered the yard and made his way to the front door. "I'll be back in a bit." He smiled and entered the house,  
  
The door opened with a loud screech. The house was filled with cobwebs and bugs were crawling all over the stone floor. It was dark and cold inside. This house seemed like it belonged in Halloween Town.  
  
"Hello there, anyone here?" Shouted Jack  
  
Jack heard a strange noise, like a laugh.  
  
"My name is Jack, I am here to talk to you. Please come out!" He shouted,  
  
"Jack! You mean Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!?!" Said the voice.  
  
Jack knew he recognized this voice, but he could just not think of where he heard it before.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Do I know you?" Jack replied.  
  
"Do you know me? Ha! What do you think?" The voice said. "Hahahaha" It laughed, a cold, deep laugh.  
  
Then Jack knew. He knew exactly who it was, but how could it be? Wasn't he dead? 


	6. Oogie Boogie

* I just had to have him come back. He was one of my favorite characters in the movie. I mean come on he is just really cool. Oh yeah back in I think chapter 2 it said that Jack thought the idea of god was ridiculous. I hope I didn't offend anyone by that. I mean truthfully, I believe in god and all; but Jack would had never of heard anything like that, and it would sound really crazy to someone who hasn't heard of such a thing. Yah know what I mean? ~Hugz - BB~ *  
  
"Oogie Boogie! I thought you were dead!" Jack shouted. He was very  
angry.  
  
"Dead! Me? HA, one thing I think you forgot JACK is that the Oogie Boogie Man NEVER, EVER DIES!!!" Yelled Oogie Boogie.  
  
"Why did you come to Easter Town?" Jack asked.  
  
"After you thought you killed me, my faithful little Boogie Boys, rounded up my bugs and stitched me back together, they then told me of a place they went and stole a rabbit from for you. They said the town he came from would be a safe place for me to go, and that everyone there was nice little goodie two shoes. So they showed me the way, and I came and lived here in this little stone building." Oogie Boogie said.  
  
"Well, it's not a safe place after all is it? Now that I am here you are going to be leaving." Jack said, with a twisted smile on his face.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do, Bone Man?" Oogie Boogie asked.  
  
"If you don't come willingly, I guess I'll just have to force you." Said Jack calmly.  
  
"HA, you wish. You only managed to beat me last time because of pure luck." Oogie Boogie said.  
  
"No Oogie Boogie, I beat you last time because I am smarter then you. Now how about you show yourself you coward?!?" Jack said.  
  
"Ok Jack, if that is what you want." Oogie Boogie said nastily.  
  
Suddenly the room filled with black light, causing Jacks white bones to glow green. Oogie Boogie suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of Jack.  
  
"You haven't changed much Jack." Said Oogie Boogie, he had an evil grin on his face. "I heard you and that rag doll are married. What's her name again?"  
  
"Her name is Sally, and yes we are married." Jack said he was staring right into Oogie Boogie's empty, black eyes.  
  
"Oh how sweet! Don't forget to duck, JACK!" Oogie Boogie said. Just then an axe came swinging down from the ceiling. Jack ducked just in time and it missed him.  
  
Jack rolled and kicked Oogie Boogie's leg in an attempt to trip him. Oogie Boogie stumbled, but didn't fall. Oogie Boogie then ran a ways away from Jack. Guns came out of the walls and started going off. Jack jumped and grabbed on to the rusty, cobweb covered chandelier above him. The bullets completely missed him.  
  
Oogie Boogie walked underneath Jack and grabbed his leg. He was planning on pulling Jack down off the chandelier, but before he could Jack let go and landed on his shoulders. He held on to Oogie Boogie with his leg and began to hit him with his fist. Oogie Boogie grabbed Jack and slammed him on the ground.  
  
Oogie Boogie put his foot into Jacks throat. He held a sword in his hand.  
  
"Good by, mighty Pumpkin King." Said Oogie Boogie with a happy grin.  
  
Oogie Boogie moved the sword down to stab Jack in his chest, Jack kicked Oogie Boogie in his leg. Oogie Boogie came crashing down towards the ground, and Jack rolled out of the way just in time to prevent from being squashed,  
  
Jack stood over Oogie Boogie with one of Oogie Boogie's lose threads in his hand. "Good bye Oogie Boogie!" Jack said angrily.  
  
"Jack you can't kill me." Said Oogie Boogie.  
  
"But I can pull your thread, and since the Boogie Boys aren't here, you can't get sewed back together." Jack hissed.  
  
"No, no; Jack listen to me, please! If you don't un-stitch me, I'll leave Easter Town, under the circumstance that you'll allow me to return to my home in Halloween Town." Oogie Boogie pleaded.  
  
"If I let you do that you'll just cause problems for us." Jack said  
  
"No, I'll keep to myself I promise! Jack, I swear to you!" Oogie Boogie said.  
  
"Oogie Boogie, I'll let you return to your home; but if you cause one problem it'll be all over for you." Jack said, glaring at Oogie Boogie.  
  
"You're a good man Jack!" Oogie Boogie said smiling.  
  
"I'll come get you to bring you back with me when I leave." Jack said.  
  
He then released the thread and turned and left the house.  
  
"Jack your ok!" The Easter Bunny cried. "There was such a racket in the house, and you were gone for so long we thought, we thought, that oh Jack." He wailed, "That you may have passed away."  
  
"No I am just fine. It was the Boogie Man who was haunting your house. I'll be taking him back with me when I leave." Jack said  
  
Santa shuddered at the name. "You mean Oogie Boogie? I thought you killed him?" He said.  
  
"Yes, it was Oogie Boogie, and I thought I killed him too." Said Jack.  
  
After dinner the long day finally ended, and Jack along with everyone else headed up to bed.  
  
"Good night Jack, and thank you very, very much." The Easter Bunny said.  
  
Jack was very pleased with what he had accomplished today, but yet he was very worried, about what he didn't know. He finally fell asleep by telling himself it was what Oogie Boogie might do that was worrying him; but he knew that wasn't the true reason. 


	7. Time To Go

*I wonder what Jack's baby would actually look like? I mean Sally is a rag doll and Jack is a skeleton. That would be one trippy child. I am so mad; my stupid g-pigs are supposed to have babies, but they aren't. They have been together forever, and one is a boy and one is a girl but they just aren't having any kids. I bet the male is gay or something. I am also mad cause I attempted to bleach my hair and it didn't work. Hot Topic says there hair dye is "Fashionable" what b/s. My hair is ruined. Damn you Hot Topic!!! Oh yeah Thanx for the reviews ;)! Anyways I guess I should get on with the story now. ~ Hugz BB ~ *  
  
"Jack, Jack wake up!" someone said shaking Jack repeatedly. "Jack! Come one now get up!"  
  
"What is it Santy Claws?" Jack asked groggily.  
  
"Your dog Zero is here, and he won't stop barking." Said Santa  
  
"Zero is here! Oh that means Sally is having our baby!" Jack said, he jumped out of bed, "Tell everyone bye, and that I must go. I hope I don't miss anything important, I have to go right now though. Sally is having the baby."  
  
"Oh ok Jack. I'll let them know, if there is any important messages I'll be sure to have someone tell you. Hurry now!" Santa shouted after Jack as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Zero, is it Sally? Is she having the baby?" Jack shouted excitedly as he ran out of the church doors.  
  
"Bark, bark, bark!" Zero replied spinning around in a circle.  
  
"Oh you are such a good boy Zero, now come with me I have to go and get Oogie Boogie to bring him home with me." Said Jack as he ran off toward the haunted house, Zero floating behind him.  
  
"Oogie Boogie?!? Come on we need to leave now!" Jack yelled out as he entered the dark, spooky building. "Come on Oogie Boogie I have to leave now!"  
  
There was no answer. Jack looked around, there was no longer bugs crawling on the floor. "Oogie Boogie, if you are here we must go!" Jack shouted loudly. He searched through the house and saw no sign of Oogie Boogie, neither did Zero. Jack ran off back to the church. All the Holiday Leaders were sitting around the breakfast table. "You guys, sorry but I have to leave. Mr. Rabbit, I don't know where Oogie Boogie has gone, if there is any problems with him let me know immediately. Bye everyone." He said hurriedly and ran out the door.  
  
Off he ran through the field, and through the door back to Halloween Town. Zero was leading the way. Jack ran full speed all the way. Off through the woods he ran, and finally he made it to the graveyard, and then home. It took him several hours but he finally made it.  
  
"Sally!" He shouted, barging into his house, "Sally, are you here!?!"  
  
"Were all upstairs, Jack!" A voice yelled from his room. "Hurry, the baby still hasn't been born yet!"  
  
Jack ran up the stairs, Zero still with him. Jack was winded and all around exhausted from running. Sally was lying in the bed with a bunch of ladies, and the scientist Finkelstein around her.  
  
"Jack you made it! Oh I love you so much! You kept your promise and made it in time!" Sally said breathlessly.  
  
"Of course Sally, I told you I would make it and here I am." Jack said, he was smiling and was very happy. He truthfully didn't think he was going to make it on time, but he did. "How much longer till the baby comes doc?" He asked Finkelstein.  
  
"I am not sure, but it should hopefully come soon." Finkelstein replied.  
  
"She has been in labor for about two hours." A lady said.  
  
"Sally how are you my dear?" Jack asked.  
  
"I am ok." She said. She didn't look too well though. She was crying and in a lot of pain.  
  
"I can't wait to see our child!" Jack said, "He or she is going to be absolutely adorable."  
  
Sally smiled, "I can't wait either." She said. 


	8. Absolutely Spooky!

After what seemed like forever Jack and Sally Skellington's children were finally born.  
  
"Jack" A witch that was in the room said, "You are now the proud father of two healthy twins."  
  
"Twins? Sally, we had twins!" Jack shouted happily, "Are they boys, or girls?"  
  
"You guys have a one strong boy and one adorable girl." Said Mrs. Finkelstein, Mr. Finkelstein's wife. "Here you two go." She handed Jack the boy and Sally the girl.  
  
"What should we name them Sally dear?" Jack asked his proud wife.  
  
"What about, Roswell for the boy?" Said Sally, "What do you think is a good name for the little girl?"  
  
"How about Night Shade?" Jack asked  
  
"Roswell Skellington and Night Shade Skellington." Sally said slowly, "I love it!  
  
"Oh Sally, I love you so much. They are so absolutely frightening" Said Jack, laughing slightly  
  
"I know, aren't they just adorable." Said Sally grinning happily.  
  
There was a lot of ohh's, and ahh's from everyone up in the room. The Skellington Twins were adorable and frightening. They weren't identical twins. Roswell was skinny and looked a lot like Jack, except had very white skin over his bones. He had Jacks smile, but Sally's eyes. Night Shade; had her moms pretty hair, her smile and her eyes. She was a skeleton though, but was definitely going to be shorter the Roswell.  
  
Later on during the day the Mayor stopped by and talked to Jack, and Sally. He admired the children and thought they were most definitely the spookiest kids of the Town. He was going to have them introduce Roswell and Night Shade to all the citizens of Halloween Town tomorrow.  
  
Jack also had to leave later that day to go and find Boogies Boys so he could have a little talk with them and hopefully find out where Oogie Boogie was.  
  
The End!  
  
* So there ends this story. Eventually I'll write another one and it'll have more of Roswell, Night Shade, Oogie Boogie, the 2nd Holiday Gathering, and of course more Jack. I hope you all liked my story. I am now going to start working on one called Harry Potter And A Bottle Of Rum. It just going to be about the normal Harry Potter and his friends at Hogwarts; doing more umm. Crazy teen things. It is probably going to be rated "R" because there is going to be alcohol, partying, sexual content, and more in likely drugs. ~ Hugz BB ~ * 


End file.
